chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5 Chapter 10. The Princess
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Escape' The priestess whispers unintelligible words with her last breath as she slumps to the floor. :TALK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Quickly! We need to free the princess and be off before we're set upon by the mob that waits outside." :TALK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Smashing the chains that bind the princess, you and Jack then lift her onto his shoulder. "Arrr...Jack not be likin' this." :SMASH: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You seek to retrace your footsteps into the temple when what's left of the guards seek to stop you from completing the final aspect of your mission. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The city is eerily silent as if in mourning for its lost leader as you make your way back to the tunnels that brought you here. :TRAVEL: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Portal' Once into the tunnels, your small band breathes a sigh of relief. "Perhaps I'll see my blessed Outereaches after all," says Fenn. :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Your Andaran guide's look is one of utter disbelief as he catches his first glimpse of you and your prize. Surely, he wouldn't have been as surprised had a Ralakar army appeared in the tunnel. :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% He barely manages to stop stuttering as you follow him back into Andara and the queen's throne room. Servants rush to help the princess from Jack's shoulder. "Arr...Jack not be needin' any thanks." :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "You have upheld your end of the bargain, strangers. Now I will uphold mine." The queen signals, and several of her priests begin to gesture. A vague glimmer of a city can been at the center of the summoned maelstrom. :TALK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Princess' The queen indicates that the rest of the prisoners will be freed and sent back to Heren. "We are in your debt, strangers." "Should you have need, call on the Andarans and we will be there to aid you in your struggle." Chapter 9 - Book 5 - Chapter 11 Category:Quest Category:Book 5